Pashmina's Journal
by a-hamtaro-dreamer
Summary: Pashmina wrote down her crush in a journal and now Howdy and Dexter have convinced the ham-hams to help them find out who it is! This story isn't going to be too long. ODD COUPLE ALERT! Rated PG just in case. You might not think it's funny, but I do!


Here's another new story! I think it's funny, but you might not. Whatever! Oh, and I hope I didn't copy anyone with the journal idea. Here it is!

Pashmina's Journal 

Chapter 1: The Journal

Pashmina waited patiently for June to wake up. _Hurry up! I want to go to the clubhouse! I have to take care of Penelope! She's probably waiting for me, _Pashmina thought. Suddenly, June's alarm clock went off. _YES!_ June woke up and rubbed her eyes. She yawned, and then greeted Pashmina.

"Good morning, Pashmina!" June greeted, getting up and preparing for school. _Good morning, June! _Pashmina greeted in her head. June finish packing her bag, then gave Pashmina a few seeds. Then, she headed for the door.

"Bye, Pashmina! I'll see you later!" June called out as she shut her door. _Bye!_ Pashmina said as she ate her seeds quickly. She fixed her scarf, and then jumped out of her cage and out the window. She went outside and began to walk to the clubhouse. Suddenly, Howdy and Dexter ran up to her. Pashmina sighed as the two of them threw greetings and compliments on her.

"Good morning, Pashmina, dearest! You look absolutely beautiful today!" Dexter said.

"Mornin', gorgeous! I brought something for ya." Howdy said as he produced a sunflower seed from behind his back.

"Here you go!" Howdy said, handing it to Pashmina.

"Uh, thanks, Howdy." Pashmina said, taking the seed. _I'll just give this to Penelope, _she thought.

"I got you something, too, my dear Pashmina." Dexter said, handing her a sunflower.

"Um, thank you, too, Dexter." Pashmina said, taking the sunflower. Then came the compliments.

"That scarf looks great on you!"

"Your eyes are pretty today!"

"You fur looks extra shiny!"

"Do you have ham-perfume? You smell great!"

And there were more. They just kept coming so quickly that Pashmina barely understood what they were saying. Then, it went from compliments to fighting.

"She doesn't want to hear from you, Dexter!" Howdy yelled.

"She wants to hear me more than you!" Dexter yelled.

"In your dreams!"

"In YOUR dreams!"

"Just leave us alone!"

"Why don't you leave us alone?"

"She doesn't want to be with you!"

"Of-course she does!"

"STOP IT!" Pashmina yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Do you really think all this fighting is charming me? Well, it's not. In fact, it's so annoying! Just leave me alone!" Pashmina yelled as she stormed away. Dexter and Howdy looked at her and tried calling to her, but she didn't answer. They sighed, rejected.

"The nerve of those two! They're ruining a perfectly fine day. I wish they would stop fighting, for once! It's so annoying!" Pashmina thought as she walked to the clubhouse. She finally reached there. She calmed down before opening the door and walking in.

"Ookwee!" Penelope squeaked, running up to Pashmina. She hugged her and Pashmina hugged her back.

"Hamha, Penelope! Hamha, guys!" Pashmina greeted her little sister, and then all her friends. Pashmina gave Penelope the sunflower seed and told her to go eat it with the other girls while she planted the sunflower in a pot of soil. Penelope obeyed and went to sit with Bijou, Sandy, Sparkle, Hannah, and Pepper. Pashmina planted the sunflower in a pot. She put the planted flower on a table, and then turned around to go back to the girls. Suddenly, Dexter and Howdy ran up to her.

"Not this again." Pashmina said, annoyed.

"No! We won't fight anymore." Dexter said, relieving Pashmina.

"Yeah. We just came to say sorry." Howdy explained.

"We're sorry for fighting. You were right, as usual." Dexter apologized.

"Yeah. Please except our sorry." Howdy pleaded. Pashmina sighed, then smiled.

"Of-course I except it. But you have to stop fighting. You can't just say nice things and give gifts to win my heart. In fact, I think someone already has." Pashmina said. She gasped, realizing that she shouldn't have told the two that.

"What? You know who you like?" Howdy asked.

"Who is it?" Dexter asked. Pashmina sighed and shook her head.

"I can't tell you and I never will tell you!" Pashmina said, a bit harshly. She walked to the girls, leaving the two boys in question.

"Who do you think it is, Howdy?" Dexter asked.

"It's me!" Howdy cheered.

"No it isn't! It's probably me!" Dexter said.

"Yeah, right." Howdy said.

"Well, whoever it is. We have to find out!" Dexter said.

"How? She said she's never gonna tell us!" Howdy pointed out.

"I've got an idea." Dexter said. He whispered his plan into Howdy's ear. Howdy grinned and nodded.

"I can get it!" Howdy said.

"Let's go!" Dexter said, walking towards the door, "We have to prepare!" So the two left the clubhouse to prepare for their plan.

The next day, after June left, Pashmina walked to the clubhouse. She was walking down the same path she did yesterday. Suddenly, Howdy and Dexter walked up to her. Pashmina sighed.

"Hamha, boys. What is it now?" Pashmina asked.

"Well, we're sorry for asking about your crush." Dexter apologized.

"Yeah. We know it's your per- personal business." Howdy said, stumbling with the big words Dexter told him to say.

"So we got you this!" Dexter said, as Howdy pulled a pink notebook from behind his back.

"What is it? A book?" Pashmina asked, taking it.

"It's a journal!" Howdy explained.

"A journal? What's that?" Pashmina asked.

"You write in it! You tell your journal all your feelings, emotions, and secrets. You tell it all about your likes and dislikes. You tell it everything about your day!" Dexter explained.

"Cool!" Pashmina said, looking at the notebook, "Thanks! I love it!" Dexter and Howdy blushed.

"Why don't you go home and write in it now?" Howdy asked.

"Okay! Can you tell the girls to watch Penelope?" Pashmina asked.

"Of-course!" Howdy said, nodding.

"Okay! Bye!" Pashmina said as she walked back to her house. As soon as she was out of site, Dexter and Howdy began talking again.

"Now the easy part is done. I hope this'll work." Howdy said.

"It has to work. We need help." Dexter said as the two walked to the clubhouse.

"Guys! We need to tell you something!" Howdy yelled, as soon as they got to the table.

"Like, what is it?" Sandy asked.

"We'll explain everything. Just gather around the table." Dexter said. So everyone sat down and Dexter and Howdy explained their plan.

"Pashmina says that she already likes someone and we want to find out who!" Howdy said.

"WHAT!?" the ham-hams asked.

"She likes someone?" Panda asked.

"And your trying to find out who?" Oxnard asked.

"Yeah!" Howdy said.

"That's her personal information. You can't try to figure out who! It's so mean!" Hannah yelled.

"Yeah!" Hamtaro said.

"Oh come on! Don't you all want to know who she likes?" Dexter asked. The hams all looked in different directions and tried to seem innocent.

"See! You do!" Howdy yelled.

"So what? It's still way too mean!" Pepper snapped back.

"It's not that mean." Dexter said.

"Well, I suppose we could." Boss said, as the first one to agree. One by one, all the hams decided to help Dexter and Howdy.

"Fine..." Sandy said, sighing.

"So how are we going to find out?" Maxwell asked.

"We have a plan. Tell them, Dexter!" Howdy said, nudging Dexter's elbow.

"Okay! We gave Pashmina a journal and we told her to write all her secrets in it. In a few days, Howdy and I are going to try to read it. But you guys have to distract her. We're going to pretend Penelope got lost so we're all going to pretend to look for her. Then, while no one's looking, we'll read the journal! Then, we'll tell you guys." Dexter explained.

"Ookwee!" Penelope squeaked.

"Got it!" the ham-hams said, dismissing the meeting.

Meanwhile, Pashmina was in her cage. She was writing. This is what she wrote:

_**Dear Journal,**_

**_Hi! I'm Pashmina! I'm going to tell you all my troubles and feelings just like Dexter and Howdy told me, too. They're the ones who gave you to me. Anyway, I have a lot of secrets to tell you. But there's one I've been dying to let out. I guess I can tell you. I like a friend of mine. His name is..._**

---------------------------------------------------------

What do you think of it so far? It's supposed to get funny later. You might not think it's funny but I will! And sorry about the cliffy! R&R ASAP!


End file.
